Steeper Yanru
:"I would rather have kept my old job, but Dutong's in charge now. He says I have to practice giving out wine and advice so I can become a real barkeep, just like the ones in the Imperial City". :–Steeper Yanru Steeper Yanru worked for Old Mother Kwan as a tea steeper in her Teahouse, he called her Mother Kwan. Waitress Yanwan was his co-worker. When Three Sheets Dutong came into Tien's Landing with an Imperial Writ claiming the land on which the Teahouse was built, Yanru began working for Dutong as a barkeeper. A Barkeep's Advice Dutong forced Yanru to memorize five phrases of wisdom. Yanru confessed to not understanding what the sayings meant, but he suspected they'd sound better after people drank wine. *Every bureaucrat knows a tree grows toward the light--but a rock grows not at all. *The wise man will always remember that falling leaves spiral downwards, but only until they rest on the earth. *If you drop a rock in a well, you'll hear a splash--but if you drop a feather in a fire, you'll hear something very different. (Yanru liked this saying.) *If you must sleep on the same bed, at least try to dream different dreams. *When one's foot knows what one's hand is doing, one is dangerous; but if the belly button has not been consulted, havoc will ensue. Cunning Plot :"We'll get him to admit he's a cheat and a sneak! Then Old Mother Kwan will be back in charge and I won't ever have to give out another bit of bad advice!" :–Steeper Yanru about Three Sheets Dutong Yanru disliked giving out bad advice and wished for Kwan to regain ownership of the Teahouse. When the Player mentioned his/her suspicions about the validity of Dutong's Imperial Writ, Yanru quickly offered to help the Player get a confession out of Dutong. Having watched Dutong do nothing but get drunk since his take over, Yanru knew Dutong's stages of drunknness very well. He explained them to the Player and sent Dutong Imperial Seasoned Spirits and Peasants' Wine on the Player's request. After the Player received a confession and Dutong offered up a bribe of silver, Yanru expressed uncertainty over whether to expose the forgery or take the money. He knew Kwan was a nice old lady who didn't deserve to be cheated, but he also could really use the silver. Fate If the Player refused Dutong's bribe: :Yanru was joyous to get his old job as a tea steeper back and was content with Kwan resuming ownership of the teahouse and returning things to the way they were. If the Player accepted Dutong's bribe: :Yanru also received part of the bribe and remained a barkeep giving out bad advice. While he was happy to have silver, he felt bad that Kwan had been cheated. Trivia *Yanru shares his character model with Ni Joh, Guard Yung and a aid to Sir Roderick. *Yanru is voiced by Andy Hirsch Category:People Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire